


After Shower Passion

by flickawhip



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut. </p><p>Not Real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Shower Passion

She is almost ready to get dressed when John pushes into the bathroom, his smirk soft even as he apologizes. She simply stares, thinking he will leave soon enough, emitting a tiny, slightly startled noise when he lifts her to settle her beside the sink, his hands instantly undoing her towel, baring her to his gaze. 

She shifts a little, suddenly very aware how naked she is when he shuts the door, then locks it, his gaze hungry, devouring every inch of her. He almost stalks closer, his own body already naked, his lips suddenly pressed to hers, hot and heavy and a little demanding. She gives instantly, pulling him closer, wrapping her arms around his neck as he moves closer, the two finally lost in passion. He smiles as he finally lifts her down, backing her to the door so she can hold onto him and lean on the door even as he pushes her legs a little wider apart, his lips over hers again as he moves to caress her body, lingering as he always does at her breasts. She shivers under him, arches a little, pleading with him to continue. Neither is sure who moves to press him into her, her body yielding easily to the pressure of him slipping into her. She openly moans into the kiss as he finally moves to set his pace, each thrust met with an arch of need from her. It takes very little to tip her over the edge and yet he is careful as he brings her down, pulling her closer as she shakes loose, screaming her pleasure into his shoulder, stifling only a little of the noise. It had been a while since they last were like this and clearly it was needed, all the same she blushes as he leads her to the bed…


End file.
